Killer Love
by AnIdiotIsBetterThanAKnowItAll
Summary: “…I’m sorry, Mama. I’m sorry, Papa. I’m sorry, Hakudoshi. I’m sorry, Kohaku. I’m in love with your killer…” Rin's family is killed when she's eleven. When their murderer decides to take her in...What could happen? Lolicon: Rin's 11, Sesshomaru's 19.


Killer Love

Hello Readers, I'm Rin, and this is my story:

It was a cold and rainy night. Father and Mother knew how scared I was of thunder so I used that as an excuse to sleep in their bed when it rained.

Who knows how late it was; I was aloud to stay up as late as I wanted on weekends. I hadn't gone to bed until two and hadn't fallen asleep until at least an hour after that: The thunder kept me up.

I had a good life: Mother and Father had a great marriage and there was almost no way that they would ever get divorced. I was the youngest in a family of five; they treated me like the baby of the family even though I was now eleven... Is eleven young? Still, I did my best to let everyone know that I was more mature than I looked .

And I _did_ look immature! I had big, chocolate brown eyes that you only see on toddlers and small children. I still hadn't gotten out of the habit of wearing cute, colorful dresses and mother loved providing them. I had an energetic personality, though when someone questioned me about it I would do my best to straighten up. Worst of all I had what everyone I came across called a "childlike smile." I never did it on purpose! Everytime I got happy a big smile would appear on my face before I had a chance to prevent it. And how could I not smile? I had a great life!

Until _he _came…

I had been asleep until I heard the sound of very soft footsteps; I attempted to fall back asleep, assuming it was only Mother getting up to use the bathroom or get a drink of water. It couldn't have been Father, he was to clumsy!

I laughed internally at the thought of Father stumbling around the bedroom in the middle of the night.

Father had always said I could wake up to the sound of a feather hitting the floor. He was right! I was the lightest sleeper I knew!

My laughing was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot…

Sesshomaru POV:

I walked into what looked like the parent's room. I was pretty sure there were only two children in the house. I had already killed both of them. Although, I hadn't figured out why there was an extra room with a twin bed but no one in it.

It was obviously a girl. Maybe eight or nine , I assumed by looking at her room. It was full of bright colors. Even the bed was purple!

Perhaps the other child was at a friends house. I chuckled to myself at the irony of the situation. I pictured in my head, the child coming home from her friend's house when the weekend ended and finding everyone she loved dead. She would cry… Why would she? She was the fortunate one. She had escaped death!

Why would I laugh at the thought of that? Oh, that's right! I'm sick! Not as in ill! I'm not right in my mind…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the father turn over. Before any normal thoughts ran through my head, I followed a killer's instinct and shot him.

Next was the mother who I saw turn to me with wide eyes that no longer had a speck of sleep in them due to the shock.

I shot her in the most exposed area: the head.

Both of their eyes were open when I killed them. For some reason the look of it brought me a satisfied feeling.

As I smiled and attempted to admire my work, I was interrupted by the sound of muffled tears. Child's tears. Several questions ran through my head.

Was it one of the boys who I thought I'd killed coming back? Was it the little girl who I'd assumed was at a friend's house? Was it merely my conscience getting to me?

The last question was a definite negative! I had no conscience anymore…I'd taken to many lives.

The tears of a child were one of the things that made what I did such a pleasure. I yearned to see the child's tears for myself.

I walked in the direction I heard the tears coming from. It was on the other side of the bed.

I saw a small ball covered with a thin blanket looking as though they was trying to go unnoticed.

It must be the young girl I thought had gone to a friend's house. Why was she in her parent's bed? Was there something wrong with her room or was she just spoiled by her parents?

I smirked as I yanked the blanket off the girl. Her face was stained with tears. I kneeled down, not satisfied with only seeing a ball with its head hidden in its arms.

The next thing I saw surprised me. The girl was beautiful! Even for her age you could see the beauty of a grown women shining through! Although she looked slightly younger than I had assumed, possibly seven.

She looked up at me for a second before putting her head back in her hands and crying louder knowing fully well that there was no point trying to hide herself if she was already discovered.

*Operation: Die With My Family*

"Please make it quick, Mr. Killer!" She begged.

And for the first time, I actually felt guilty! This young girl expected me to kill her! Under normal circumstances I would! Why couldn't I now?

Rin POV:

"Please make it quick Mr. Killer!" I pleaded before putting my head back in my hands.

I wasn't confused about what was going on. I knew he was planning to kill me. So why was he waiting like this? Why didn't he shoot me quickly as he did my parents?

I waited a few seconds, expecting to feel my life being ended, but I didn't.

I looked up at the man who must be the worst person I would ever lay eyes on. But when I saw him, he looked almost as though he was…sorry. No! That's not possible! He's merely a cold hearted killer.

Then I remembered Hakudoshi and Kohaku…

I jumped out of bed, expecting the killer to stop me…but he didn't.

I sprinted past him and ran to Kohaku's room. I immediately checked to see if he was in his bed, he was…But it was bloody. His face and bed were covered in red, along with his clothes. I walked to his side slowly and fell on him. I cried into his chest, it was covered in blood- a reminder that I would never get him back.

An idea ran through my mind.

Sesshomaru POV:

I couldn't feel worst about myself. What had happened to me? I sat where I was, next to her parent's bed, before getting up and following her. She was running away, wasn't she? Any normal child would do that! I wasn't surprised. What I was surprised about, however…Was what I saw her doing when I found her…

She was attempting to carry her brother somewhere. I had no idea where to but I followed her out of curiosity- another emotion I hadn't allowed myself to feel in years.

Her brother looked at least fourteen, she was tiny! No more than eighty pounds. She was dragging him across the floor, obviously using all of her strength not to drop him. I admired her effort, but decided to help.

I tried to grab him away from her, but she quickly pulled him away with fire in her eyes.

"_DON'T touch him!_" She yelled, seeming to breakdown again. I had never seen the after effects of any of my murders, then again, I had never kept any of my victims alive this long…

She fell on the floor again, crying, only for a minute or so, I longed to say something to her, but I knew that no matter how I put my apology she would never accept it.

She got up, deciding that was enough time, then picked him back up and continued trying to drag him across the floor.

She finally got him where she wanted him- the couch, and tried her best to put him in an upright position.

She took a couple seconds attempting to catch her breath, before running to her other brother's room and doing the same thing, this time she was slightly weaker.

When she managed to get her other brother next to him, she gave them both a peck on the cheek, then ran to her mother and father's room. She pulled her mother out, and sat her up, like I expected her to, then ran back to retrieve her father.

When she had her father halfway across the floor, she was breathing much to heavy to be able to take much more of this. I worried for her.

She sighed to herself. "I'm sorry, Papa. I should have taken you first. You're really heavy for me, ya' know." She said before giggling. Her laugh was mesmerizing! She looked so childish and innocent.

Rin POV:

I managed to get him up on the couch with the rest of them before I ran to the kitchen and got a bag of jellybeans off of their counter and took them to the coffee table in front of our couch. I ran to the movie shelf and took out the movie "Lassie."

I skipped to the DVD player, put the movie in, and pressed play. I smiled as I leapt to the couch with the rest of my family. I realized that to this man, I must look crazy. Maybe I was! I didn't care at all…Not when everyone who I would care if they thought I was crazy was dead.

I laid down on all of their laps and closed my eyes.

"The last happy moment we spent together…" I whispered to myself.

A look of understanding flashed though the man's eyes

Sesshomaru POV:

I finally realized what the girl was doing. She was trying to re-live her last moment with her family. So she wasn't going crazy, she was just feeling like she'd been left behind.

As if on cue, she got up from the couch with a look of fury in her eyes. All traces of nostalgic gone.

"Why didn't you kill me!?" She screamed.

I was taken aback for a moment. Was that a serious question?

"Wouldn't it be easier to let me die with my family!? What makes me different from them? Is it because I'm to young? I'm much more mature than I look! Is it because you ran out of bullets? My dad's keeps some in the house, borrow some!" She yelled, getting more and more angry by the moment, feeling more and more lonely.

She ran into her parents room; I heard her open a cabinet. She ran back out with four different types of bullets.

"Which type of gun do you have? Is it different? We have more than just these!" She said, tears streaming down her face once again. She was serious about dying!

I picked one up, my hand trembling slightly. Why was I the one who was scared?

"It's…It's this one." I told her.

"Then take it! Where's your gun? Please! Let me be with my family!" She screamed.

I realized what was wrong with her. She was going through different phases. First she felt sorrow, abandoned, the need to reminisce, more abandonment, and now anger.

I sighed. "No." I said, sternly.

"Why!? You could kill them!" She questioned.

"I....." I couldn't answer her question because I didn't know either. I couldn't understand?

She sobbed. "It's because I'm to young, isn't it?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. I've killed several children even younger than you." I assured her.

"Then what's wrong with you?" She asked, seeming to calm down.

"You'll have to find out yourself." I said with a smile.

Rin POV:

"Then you'll have to find out yourself." He told me.

What he said confused me. What did that mean? I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You don't have a guardian right now, do you?" He asked.

"Of course I do!..." I lied, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact.

He chuckled. "Liar." Darn it, he could read me like a book.

"S…So what!? It's not like I'm gonna let you take care of me! I'd rather live alone, Murderer!" I told him.

He looked a little hurt that I would say that. Impossible, right?

"Oh, really?" He asked with a smirk.

"…Yeah." I said hesitantly.

"I don't know if there's a choice in it for you." I told me with a smirk.

I looked at him with a fearful look in my eyes before he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru POV:

"I don't know if there's a choice in it for you." I told her confidently.

Her reaction to that was like that of a bunny who had just realized that it had been trapped.

I wasn't going to let her go. I had to find out what woke up my lost emotions. I picked her up over my should and began walking to the door.

"Wait! What! Where are you taking me!?" She yelled.

I laughed. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." I vowed.

"That's the last thing I'm worried about." She told me, sounding upset.

I wondered how long her stage of depression would last. However long it took, even if the damage was permanate, it's my fault so I'll take care of it.

I placed her in the passenger side of the car. She looked a little surprised. Had she never sat in the front seat before? I chuckled to myself as I opened my side of the car.

She was quiet the whole way back to my house, I didn't expect her to say anything anyways. What could she say? 'Drop me off here!'? It's not like I would listen to her, even if she did speak up.

When we got back to my house she looked surprised, I suppose by how big it was.

"What? You don't think that I would steal from my victims?" I said coldly, answering her unspoken question.

She gave me a cold glare before slowly walking to the front door, perhaps she was contemplating running away.

I opened the front door for her and she ran upstairs without any further examination. That was weird.

Rin's POV:

"What? You don't think that I would steal from my victims?" He asked.

I hated him! I had never hated anyone! I never had a reason to! Everyone I knew had either spoiled me, loved me, or at least liked me.

I knew that he had only said that to try to remind me that he had been nicer to my family than his previous victims. I couldn't see it that way at all! Who could?

If he wanted to be nice to us then why did he kill all of my family and keep me alive? What made me different from them? I had their blood running through my veins. I looked similar to them. I would rather die!

As soon as he unlocked his front door for me I ran inside. Yes, I noticed how nice the inside of his house was as well. Why would I want to see that!? It reminded me how bad of a person I would have to live with for who knows how long!...Unless I ran away…

*Operation: Runaway*

I contemplated that for a moment…Where would I go? ...Did it matter? I would be away from him, wouldn't I? The Murderer.

I decided that would be best. I got out of the bed that I'd crawled into and decided to grab some things to take before I left. It was then when I realized that I didn't have any clothes from home.

I sighed and decided to just sneak into his room and take some old clothes.

I tiptoed upstairs, not knowing exactly where he was. His room was on the third floor of the house. How many rooms did a single man need? I saw him sleeping in his bed comfortably, it was big enough for twelve. How could he sleep with me here? I could escape anytime I wanted. Technccly, I was a hostage in this house, right? I took a second to wonder how a man like that slept at night. Guilt free, perhaps?

I walk quietly to his closet. Thankfully, he wasn't as light a sleeper as me. If he had been I wouldn't have a chance. I grabbed the first things I saw, I contemplated throwing his clothes all over the floor for the fun of it, but knew that would only let him know of my leaving all the sooner. If there was anything I needed it was a head start!

I didn't have a bag so I took the clothes in my arms and raced out of the house. I walked down the street twice and the only place to go for now was a ditch on the side of the road.

It was dirty, the kind of place only homeless people hang out in- Which I now was. Perhaps I used to play in places like this when I was younger. The surroundings were similar to some of my memories. Kohaku, Hakudoshi, and me used to play Tag or Cops and Robbers in a places like this.

I laid out one of the man's shirts on the concrete and curled up on top of it. It smelled like him. I didn't realize it when I was around him but probably because I wasn't looking for it, but he actually smelled…nice. I had never pictured a bad person smelling so good.

As I drifted off to sleep I felt a strong pair of arms cradling around me. Was I dreaming? Perhaps all that had gone on was a dream and these were Father's arms carrying me to bed…No. I wouldn't let myself hope for that! Humans can't even have dreams this terrible!

When I woke up I found myself back in the room I had been in before I left. What? I tried to register this in my mind before realizing that those had been _his_ arms. Ugh! I couldn't believe I had let myself think even for a second that perhaps that murderers arms had been Fathers!

I looked around the room for a second to find "that man" sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe you thought you could escape. Of course I would find you! The thought of you getting away from me almost makes me laugh. Do you even know what I'm capable of, little girl?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked at him with un-moved eyes before turning away. What a failed attempt! How could he know where I was?

"You know I looked for you for hours. I don't even know why I did that. I could have just let the rapist get you…" He said with a look as if the thought was funny to him.

I gave him a fearful look. He chuckled.

"I bet that scared you out of running away again, huh?" He asked, smiling as he walked out of the room.

JERK! I hated him! What kind of sick person could find that funny? I lied back down and stared up at the ceiling with dead eyes. Was there any hope for me? Wouldn't he easily grow tired of me and kill me?

…That would be a good thing, right? I could finally be with my family! I know what I'll do now!

*Operation: Bore the Hell Out of Sesshomaru*

As soon as he gets bored or annoyed of me he'll kill me! Right? All I have to do is not talk to him and he'll want to get rid of me like a toy that you get bored of.

I walked downstairs and opened his fridge. It was four in the afternoon a day after he'd killed them and I hadn't eaten since the night before. I grabbed the first thing I saw. It was some kind of cake.

I cut a slice and sat down on his kitchen table as I began eating the cake with my hands; not knowing where his forks were.

I was surprised by how delicious it was! Did he make it himself? I ate it quickly finishing even the crumbs on the bottom of the plate.

A couple of minutes after eating the cake I began to feel lightheaded…What was in that cake!? I began walking through the house looking for a room with a bed.

I was stopped by the same pair of arms that had picked me up from the ditch, he cradled me and carried me up to the room, I refused to call it "my" room. I _would_ get out of here.

"What's wrong with you!?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I didn't answer him at first, attempting to go along with my plan.

"Answer me! What happened?" He demanded.

"I…I ate that cake in your fridge." I answered, laying my hands on my throbbing head.

"You idiot! That was the rum cake!" He screamed.

"Don't yell at me! It's your fault I'm in this stupid house!" I screamed back.

He took a pause, then began to laugh.

"You're a funny one!" He said, patting my head.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

He looked at me as if I had just ruined a good joke, which, to him, I suppose I had.

"All well. If you hate me I suppose there's nothing I can do. By the way, I never caught your name." He said, looking at me.

"…Rin." I told him, looking at my lap.

"Rin. That's a nice name… It suits you." He told me.

I blushed. "Wha!..." I exclaimed, turning away. He laughed.

"Wha…What's yours?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sesshomaru." He told me.

"Hmm…Wait! I hate you!" I remembered.

He laughed. "Seems kind of like you had to remind yourself of that."

"….." I didn't respond.

"Well, if it helps you feel any closure, my last name is Tasahi, I'm nineteen, and my favorite color is silver." He told me.

I didn't get him! Was he trying to be funny? Had he forgotten that he'd killed my entire family!?

"Nineteen, huh? Such a young age to start killing. There must be something wrong with your mind…" I responded.

"…Harsh! Well, you could at least tell me your age." He told me.

"Eleven…" I replied with one word.

"Hmm, eleven, huh? To bad. You're almost in my age group…You're pretty cute for your age…" He commented.

I blushed a crimson red. "Whaaaat!?"

He laughed. "Relax, Rin. I said almost."

"I….I know that! I…I don't want to talk to you! Murderer!" I yelled, turning away.

He chuckled as he walked out of my room. "Huh, to bad. I thought perhaps by telling you my name you might start calling me something besides 'Murderer' or 'Killer'."

"I'm just referring to you as what you really are!" I yelled, before running to the door and locking it.

I heard his laugh from the other side of my room. It made me sick! What is he doing? Trying to get cozy with the family member of his victims?

Well, _that_ ruined my plan!

I still felt lightheaded, and all of that screaming had made it worse. I had forgotten that I was still drunk. I walked to my bed slowly and fell down on it. My body was so limp! I attempted to fall asleep but thoughts of my family took away all possibilities of that.

I finally managed to cry myself to sleep after two hours, you can blame the extra hour on the fact that I was in the house of a murderer.

After I had finally fallen asleep I was rudely awoken by the sound of a thunder storm. _Why_ did it have to be the rainy season!? I attempted to cover the noise with one of the three oversized pillows he kept on his bed.

No affect. I could still hear the shills of the thunder and the shaking of the house. Tears began to flow down my face with the memory of being able to run into Mother or Fathers arms in times like these.

I needed to find a place where the thunder couldn't be heard. Perhaps this man had a basement somewhere in his house? I picked up the blanket and began searching.

As I tiptoed out of the room I heard another clap of thunder. It made me jump and began running down the stairs. As I did so I ran into a broad, flat, surface. I was aware that what I had ran into was far scarier than thunder; no matter how loud. However, my first instinct told me to hug him. As I looked up at him I realized that he was shirtless…

*Operation: Sleeping With Sesshomaru!?*

Sesshomaru POV:

I had come downstairs to get a cup of tea: It was always a luxury to have during a thunder storm. As I was coming back from putting my cup in the dish drain a small child known as Rin bumped into me. I expected her to immediately pull back but instead she clasped onto my waist with all of her strength, which I must say, wasn't much.

"…Rin? What's wrong?" I asked, confused as to whether she was sleep walking or had simply mistook me for her Father.

Another shrill of thunder shook through the house; Rin jumped at the noise.

That's how I realized: Rin was scared of thunder.

I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Ohhh, I get it. You're scared of thunder." I said, smiling at her.

"So what?" She asked, hiding her head in my chest.

"Nothing, I suppose I just forgot that you were only eleven." I replied.

"Stop making fun of me! My age has nothing to do with it!" She bit back.

I laughed. "Oh, you're right. Because all forty year old women are scared of thunder."

More thunder. Rin jumped and dug deeper into my shirt.

"Do…Do you have a basement?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. Why?" I asked, knowing fully well that she wanted to escape the noise, I merely wanted to hear her say it.

She looked at me with fearful eyes. I sighed. "Come on…" I said, taking her hand to show her the way, also to let her know that someone was with her. Even if it was me, for some reason, the thought of people surrounding her at times like this brought her comfort, and I was willing to give her that.

She followed after me as I led the way. When we got down the stairs I turned on the light for her then looked around.

"If you'd honestly rather stay in here then sleep in your own room then be my guest." I told her, turning around to leave. She grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Umm, I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but Mom and Dad always let me sleep with them when there was thunder." She said hesitantly.

A look of horror flashed across my face. "No way!" I said, attempting to leave again.

"Please…" She pleaded.

I groaned. "I don't wanna sleep down here! It smells like dust and rats!" I told her.

The same look of fear showed in her eyes as a last attempt to make me stay.

I sighed. "…Fine." I told her. "There's a bed in the corner. I'll sleep on the floor next to you."

"What!?" She asked.

"What? You wanted me to sleep in here, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not on the floor. It's like you're not even in the room!" She told me.

"…I'm not gonna sleep in the bed with you if that's what you're asking!"

"Come on! You said it yourself! We're not even in the same age group, there's no way there could be any attraction!" She said, attempting to convince me.

"No…Way…In…Hell!" I assured her.

"Please…" She begged with childlike eyes.

I groaned. "……Fine!" I said, attempting to sound angry. However, she didn't seem scared at all, instead, she gave me a wide grin.

"Thank you!" She screamed, hugging me.

"I just have to go get my blanket." I said, turning around.

"Let me come!" She said, grabbing my arm.

"…." I looked down at her.

"How else can I be sure you'll come back?" She asked with a smile.

I sighed, giving in. She made me run all the way to my room and back down to the basement attempting to avoid the thunder, although, while we were retrieving it there were already two claps of thunder.

When we got back she gave a relieved look to be in the basement again. We walked to the bed. She lied down and waited for me. It was kind of difficult for me, after all, I'd said that there was a big age difference, I had never said there was no attraction.

I sighed and got in bed next to her. I had morals, didn't? There was no way I could think anything of a little girl, right? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"Ummm…Do you mind talking?" She asked.

I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"…Well, Mom and Dad always used to talk to me while I was falling asleep. Just to help me fall asleep, ya' know?" She asked.

"What do I talk about?" I asked, not questioning her weird habits.

"Anything." She told me, sighing.

"…Wellll, I think that I'm going to put you in school soon." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, turning over.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to enroll you tomarrow and you'll start the day after." I told her.

"Why aren't I going to my old school?" She asked, sounding confused.

"It's to far. I know you'd probably like that better, I'm sorry, it seems like I'm taking everything away from you, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said bluntly. "But the school I go to doesn't matter much to me." She said, calmly.

"Good…Do you have a preference of school?" I asked.

"Hmmm, not really, as long as it's co-ed." She told me.

"Why do you want it to be co-ed?" I asked curiously.

"Well, at all of my old schools the boys liked me…It's kind of a selfish thought, I suppose, but it feels nice to be liked…And with my family gone I feel like I need the feeling of being like even more now…To replace the feeling of not being loved by anyone anymore…" She said, still sounding serene.

I held her tighter. It tugged at my heart a little to hear her say that she didn't feel loved. Little did this girl know, but she was slowly pulling away my layers.

Rin POV:

I felt him pull hug me tighter. I smiled at that. I didn't know why, but I didn't mind, at that time, who he was or what'd he'd done.

I heard him whisper random thoughts to me through the night, and I'm pretty sure one of those times, he said something like 'I know that you won't care that I say this and you'll still hate me none the less, but I have to say that I really am sorry I killed your family. If they were anything like you then they definitely didn't deserve to die' and for some reason my heart felt warmer when he said that.

When I woke up the next morning he was still asleep. I got up and walked to his cabinet looking for breakfast. He had flour. If I could find milk and sugar then I could make pancakes. I found the sugar in the cabinet across from it and opened the fridge to see if he had milk. He didn't have any so I closed it to go back down to the basement and ask him if he would go with me to the store. As I closed the fridge, I saw him leaning against the counter.

"Hey…" He said with a smile.

"Hi!" I said with a smile. "…Sorry about last night…I know you didn't want to but…I was scared…" I said, looking at the floor.

He laughed. "It's fine, really. I think it helped clear up a lot of problems between us." He told me.

"It did." I agreed with a grin.

"You have such a childlike smile…" He commented.

"…Everyone says that." I said, making a pouty face.

"Why do you act like it's a bad thing?" He asked.

"Cause' it is a bad thing!" I told him. "Everyone says my features are 'childlike'! It's bothersome! No matter how mature I try to act everyone I know underestimates me!...Except me family…"

He hugged me into his chest as if it was a sub-conscience act. "…I'm sorry Rin!...I'm really sorry." He told me.

"…I know." I said, leaning into him as if he was my Father. "I forgive you…"

"…Really?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Uh huh." I said with a smile. "My perspective of you has changed, Sesshomaru. I no longer think of you as merely a cold hearted murderer."

He smiled. "Thank you…Though I have to say, you're like no one I've ever met! No one would ever be able to forgive a person like me so quickly! You have a forgiving heart."

"I know." I said with a giggle.

"And I just realized, that's the first time you've called me 'Sesshomaru'." He told me.

"I guess you're right." I laughed. "Do you think we could go to the store to get sugar?" I asked.

"Sugar? Why?" He asked.

"I wanted to make pancakes for breakfast." I explained.

"I hate sweets." He said flatly.

"What!? Who hates sweets?" I asked.

He laughed. "I guess I do. How about sausage and eggs."

"Sure. But I don't know how to make that…" I replied.

"That's fine. I'll make it. You just sit here." He told me, picking me up and putting me in a chair by the stove.

I watched as he took the sausage out of the freezer and the eggs out of the fridge and put them in their frying pan.

When he finished he took two plates out of the cabinet about his microwave and put one on the kitchen table.

"Enjoy." He told me, taking a seat across from me.

"Thank you for the food." I said, bowing my head.

We talked as we ate, and planned to get me enrolled in Tokyo Center Middle School- TCMS for short afterwards. I'd actually grown accustom to living here, I actually kind of liked it…

Sesshomaru POV:

*Operation: Jealous*

After we ate, we drove to TCMS. She gulped as we stood outside of the school.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her fear.

"I was just getting used to my old middle school since I just started this year, now I have to go to a new one…" She said, sounding disheartened.

"…We can do this another time if you want." I told her.

"No! It's okay, I'm just a little scared." She told me.

I took her hand and she looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. "It'll be fun! I promise." I assured her.

"…Okay." She said with a smile.

We walked through the halls, hand in hand, until we came to the office.

"I'm gonna go inside, Rin." I told her.

"I can't go with you?" She asked.

It'll only take a minute, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said with a smile, making an O with her thumb and index finger.

I walked into the office to find a grumpy looking, female, vice principal.

"Well…_hello_." She said with a pleased look.

Rin POV:

I leaned against the wall of the office. I could hear them flirting, it was disguisting! Or perhaps it was, her trying to flirt and him suffering through it for my I didn't know why it bothered me so much. But either way, I could tell by the women's voice that she was at least middle aged. I gagged internally.

Why did I feel upset? It was just a women attempting to flirt with him, right?

"What's up, Girl?" I heard the voice of a boy walking toward me.

I turned. There were actually three boys, all descent looking. One had black hair with a muscle shirt that exposed more than virgin eyes could handle, one with brown hair and shocking green eyes, and another with black hair and a football jersey.

"Hi!" I said with a smile. They looked surprised by something.

"Are you in middle school?" They asked.

"Of course. I didn't enroll here until today but I used to be in Konakawa Middle School." I explained.

"You're really cute!" The brown haired boy spoke up. The black haired boy in the muscle shirt nudged him. I laughed.

"Thanks. Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" I asked, not actually seeing it as a bad thing that they weren't, just wondering.

"Yeah, but we're ditching." The black haired boy in the jersey said.

The brown haired boy nudged him. "Shut up! She could be a hall monitor in disguise as a cute girl." He scolded.

I couldn't hold in my laugh. I laughed so hard I fell on the floor. I figured they would find that weird but they just smiled at me.

"Wooow, you guys sure do have an imagination!" I said between laughs.

"Thanks, I take art classes." Said the black haired boy in the muscel shirt.

The boy in the jersey nudged him. "Shut up! Only losers take art classes!" He told him.

I laughed again. "I take Art." I told him.

They all looked at me. "I meant only loser _guys_ take Art classes…Girls are fine." He said with a cute smile.

I kept talking to them for the remaining time Sesshomaru was in the office. They began crowding around me and before I knew it I was against the wall with all of them around surrounding me. I didn't mind though, they were very comfortable to be around. Funny boys.

Sesshomaru POV:

This women was disguisting! I had no idea why she thought that a guy my age would be interested in someone of her time. I'd gotten the papers done ten minutes ago and she was still talking. I attempted to get out of her office by telling her that my "daughter" was waiting outside for me. After that she let me go pretty quickly. Note to self: Always register online, not in person!

As I walked outside of the office I saw three young boys around Rin's age surrounding her.

No way! I'd only been gone for fifteen minutes and this had already happened?

She seemed to be enjoying it though: Being sized up by the different boys. I suppose it was as she said: With her family gone it's good to feel liked. However, the thought of these little perverts trying anything on her made me sick.

I grabbed her arm out of the center of the boys and began dragging her away.

"OW! Sesshomaru! You're hurting me!" She complained. For some odd reason, this only made me want to tighten my grip.

"Sesshomaru? Who's that?" One of boys asked.

"He's my…umm…guardian." She informed them.

"Alright, well, see ya' tomarrow, Rin. See ya', Rin's guardian." They said, waving at her. I didn't like the sound of her name on their lips. Why?

As I dragged her out to the car she started telling me about her experience with the boys.

"You were right, Sesshomaru! It's was fun." She said with her childlike smile.

"How is having boys gawk over you fun!?" I asked out of anger.

"…Sesshomaru? Are you angry?" She asked.

"Of course not! What would I have to be angry about!? It was just innocent flirting, right?" I lied.

"Well if you were angry it's not like you would have a reason to be! I could have heard you and that vice principal lady flirting from a mile away!" She accused.

I turned around stiffly. She bumped into me. "Ow." She whined.

"Even if I was flirting with her, she came onto me first, and if I had rejected her it would have put your education at risk!" I told her sternly.

"Well they came onto me first too, and why can't I have fun!? Even if I was doing it for selfish reason, it's not like you own me!" She yelled.

She was right…I knew that. I didn't own her, even if I did, she would still have the right to do anything she wanted because I was the reason for her sorrow. However she decided to fill the void in her life was her choice, but it was my choice to kill her family so I would have to deal with the consequences.

Even so, I still decided to say something this stupid: "Starting today I do!"

She gave me a confused look. "What?" She asked.

"From today on I own you! You can never do anything like that again!" I yelled.

"You can't own me! I'm a person too!" She yelled back.

"You're my hostage now. The only place you can go is school!" I told her.

She laughed bitterly, something I'd never heard from her. "So basicly you're grounding me?" She asked. "Newsflash! You're not my Dad! You killed my Dad!" She told me, angrily.

"…Why did you have to go back to that?" I asked her, feeling guilty again.

"…You started it…" She told me, looking at the floor.

"…Sorry." I told her sincerely.

"…It's okay." She said, looking back up at me.

Operation: I'm Not Scared of Thunder!

Rin POV:

I laid in my bed thinking while Sesshomaru was taking a nap. I thought to myself about today. Why did I feel that way when that lady was talking to Sesshomaru? I felt kind of angry, or hurt, or…jealous?

No way! Why would I be jealous!? I didn't like Sesshomaru like that, right? I sat up right and thought for a moment. I thought of how much nicer he'd treated me than all of his other victims. I thought of how he'd let me sleep with him when he found out about my fear of thunder. I thought about how I didn't hate him like I should…

Sesshomaru POV:

I laid in my bed. Rin thought that I'd fallen asleep but I was actually just thinking…Why did I react like that when I saw Rin with those boys? I'd gotten so angry! I had no reason to. I didn't own her. In fact, I'd been in no way related to her until a few days ago. So why did it matter so much to me. Why did it bother me when I saw them surrounding her? Why did I feel like I get annoyed that she's only referred to me as just 'her guardian'? Why did it make me angry when she said she'd had so much fun with them?

I hadn't been jealous…Right? I had morals, right? Ones that said I wasn't aloud to love an eleven year old, right!? Specifically _that_ eleven year old!...Right!?

Rin POV:

Then I realized it! I hadn't been 'upset' that the women was flirting with Sesshomaru…I'd been jealous! I plopped back down on my bed and sighed.

"…I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry, Hakudoshi. I'm sorry, Kohaku. I'm in love with your killer…"

As if on cue, I heard the clap of thunder. What would I do!? I didn't want to go to Sesshomaru! Not right now!

Sesshomaru POV:

I realized what I'd been repressing since I saw her three days ago and wasn't able to kill her: I was in love with this girl! I had been all along!

At that time a clap of thunder shook through the house.

I went to find Rin. I ran downstairs and found her door. When I attempted to open it, it was locked.

"Rin!?" I screamed.

"Go away!" She yelled.

I was confused. Didn't she want to feel protected at times like this?

"Rin! Open your door! I'm trying to help you!" I told her.

"No! I'm…I'm not scared of thunder!" I heard her stutter from the other side of the door.

"Rin? Why are you trying to lie to me? Open the door!"

Another clap of thunder shook her door and I was finally able to open it. When I got in I looked around to see her sitting in the corner in the fetal position.

"Rin? Why didn't you open the door?" I asked slowly walking toward her.

"….I'm sorry." She told me.

"Sorry for what?" I asked carefully.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mama…I'm in love with your killer…" She said, looking up at me.

Then I realized…What she said wasn't an apology, but a confession.

I smiled at her and put my hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Rin…" I told her. "Even before I'd realized it I was in love with you." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I first saw you I didn't know why you weren't like my other victims. I thought 'She's just another child, right?'. Now I know that it's because my sub-conscience knew that you were my soul mate. I just ruined it by becoming a murderer..."

She laughed. "Don't tell me that you believe in all of that 'soul mate' junk?"

I laughed back. "I didn't…But I do now…Am I crazy?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yup! But that's okay because now I do too."

*Operation: Now I'm Mr. Child Molester?*

Rin POV:

When I got to school the next day, Sesshomaru gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting me out of the car.

"Bye bye, Sesshomaru!" I said with an enthusiastic wave.

"Bye Rin." He replied with a smile.

While I was at school I was approached by several boys. I told them all the same thing: "I'm sorry, but I'm in a very complex and loving relationship with my guardian."

Some of the boys had weird responses to that…I didn't care. After all, now, my one and only important person is Sesshomaru.

After school, though I'd rejected, I'm sure, at least a fourth of the male student body, I was still being talked to and had a sea of boys surrounding me.

When Sesshomaru pulled up I saw an annoyed look on his face; at least this time he looked amused.

He walked through the crowd and pulled me out.

"Alright, alright. Get outta here ya' bunch of perverts!" He scolded. The boys all groaned as they walked away.

I giggled.

"Ya' know, if I'm gonna have to do that everyday then I don't know if it's worth being in a relationship with an eleven year old as cute as you." He joked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Child Molester. I'm sure it'll die down." I said with a peck on the cheek.

"Eh? Now I'm 'Mr. Child Molester'?" He asked.

I laughed. "You earned the name."


End file.
